Spell Gone Wrong
by AlmostCanadianWriter
Summary: A normal fight with Bowser ended oh so wrong, and thanks to Kamek, Luigi is stuck in an unfamiliar place looking completely different! Twilight hangs over the land of Hyrule, and this poor plumber can't seem to get home. What's one to do but help rescue his new friends? (Possible Luigi/Link?)
1. Chapter 1

Two brothers- one in red, one in green- walked into the familiar room that their long-time rival always resided, princess caged by his side flipping out and a grin on his face. This was a normal thing for the two, and they were quite used to it, so it was no surprise that he had chosen his traditional way of combat and kidnapping. Kamek waited at Bowser's side, a sight usually not seen in the long history of Bowser confrontations.

"So, Mario and Green 'Stache. Come to ruin my party again?" Bowser asked, acting all high and mighty like he usually did.

"When have we not?" Mario grinned in return, "You steal the princess, we get her back. It's always the same thing."

"Not this time! Kamek, fight with me!"

"Right, your Manliness!" Kamek nodded as Bowser jumped down, roaring his battle cry as the brothers readied their hand powers. It had been ages since they had used them, as their visit to Beanbean Kingdom had been a while ago. The two rushed at Bowser, and the battle began as Peach cheered the two on.

Luigi was the first to send free his unforgiving power onto Bowser. In return came a ball of fire at his face, easily dodged. Leading to a taken distraction, Mario let loose Firebrand and jumped away from an attack by Kamek. Kamek, as they planned unconsciously, would be saved for later, not seeing him as exactly important. Hammers whacked, punches thrown, jumps made, fire blown… It just kept on going.

"Take this, you idiotic plumbers!" Kamek yelled, sending out two bouts of magic. Mario had jumped away from another ball of fire, so he dodged it completely. Luigi on the other hand was running at Bowser, but being hit by the spell only resulted in him stumbling in his run, nothing too bad. Kamek found it a little peculiar, but ignored it, shooting fiery shots at the brothers. Luigi, inwardly, didn't feel a stumble kind of force, though. His foot started fading.

"W-What?! My foot…!" Panic rose up inside him, and Bowser took his distraction as a freeway ticket to leaving one injured. He took a quick second to put his fist back.

"Luigi! Look o-" Luigi looked in Mario's direction only to be sent flying towards the wall. Hitting it with a harsh SLAM he slid to the ground with a groan before getting up again, seeing that Mario was avenging him. He felt dizzy, but not normal for a simple punch from Bowser. Ignoring the semi-obvious fading of his feet and legs-as that was what caused his carelessness-he dashed back into battle.

The battle raged on for a while longer until Kamek screamed.

"What the- WHY IS HIS APPEARANCE CHANGING?!" Bowser, Mario, and Luigi stopped, all looking around. Soon enough, everyone was staring at Luigi, who noticed, and looked at his arms. They seemed… Longer. His gloves were missing, and his green sleeves were not there either. He had not rolled them up. Upon further examination, his cap was missing, he got taller, and he looked more… realistic? Not to mention his mustache disappeared. And he was still fading.

"?!... What did that spell do…?"

"Spell?! Kamek, did you do this?!" Mario asked.

"Yes, but it was supposed to be a different spell!"

"Well, reverse it! What are you waiting for?!"

"But-"

" _Kamek_! Do it, this is creepy!" Bowser commanded. Kamek nodded hurriedly, chanting a reverse-effect spell, and casting it. But instead of reversed effects, Bob-ombs came and exploded everywhere! Luigi yelped, trying to get away, but the Bob-ombs exploded as soon as they hit the floor-or in one case-Luigi's shoulder. Gasping, the now injured brother slid onto the floor, one leg almost numb from pain while his shoulder-about burnt-and his ear-burnt and ringing-put him through agony. Mario ran over and tried to pick him up, but his hands went through Luigi.

"What…?!" Mario's eyes widened in shock. He tried grabbing his brother again. No avail. Luigi tried reaching out to Mario in an attempt to grab him, but his hand went through him too! Kamek tried the reverse spell again, but once more Bob-ombs fell, making Luigi scream. He wasn't getting hurt anymore, since the Bob-ombs were going through him, but he was so _terrified_.

Eventually, the male disappeared from sight, leaving echoes of screaming behind. The witnesses could only stand there, shocked and befuddled.


	2. Chapter 2

~Change view~

"Woooaaahhh! A-Agh!" I hissed as I hit the ground, wincing at the immense pain that exploded throughout my entire being. Clutching my shoulder-in which I had landed on-I noted that the ringing in my ear had left. I take a look at my surroundings. I seem to be in a forest. The Boo Woods, perhaps? The Forest Maze? I'd honestly prefer the latter. Although, I didn't feel the ominous presence of ghosts or see the abundance of Mushrooms. Where _am_ I?

I look at myself. So much has happened to my physical appearance, I don't even know if anyone from the Kingdom would recognize me. Not that they ever did, really. But now is not the time for dillydallying. I have to get up and find someone that can help me.

With a groan, I hold myself up against a tree to help me rise to my feet. Once that is accomplished-though quite too shakily for my liking-I take a few steps forward. Followed by a few more, but… THUD!

"Auuuuugh…" I'm _exhausted_. I can't do this. Not right now. Maybe I can later when I wake up next. If I'm not taken or surrounded by monsters. I feel myself slide into unconsciousness, but not before I hear the sound of footsteps coming my way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two updates! :D**

I notice my eyes slide open to almost full darkness. I would've panicked, but I felt an unusual warmth. It was soon after that I heard the crackle of fire. Had Mario found me?! I look over to the fire drowsily, but to my dismay I do not see my brother, but someone else, though I cannot recognize him. He looks over at me, noticing the sudden movement from my side of the fire. He had what I assumed was dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. A horse stood by, and I could only assume it was his. I feel pressure on my shoulder-though not painful-and I look to see bandages on the area. Looking to my legs, the same scenario resided there too. I looked at this mystery rescuer.

"Did you… DId you help me?" I asked him. What a stupid question! Of course he did, he was the only one around! Mentally, I scold myself, but I do see him give a slight-but affirmative-nod. "...Thank you." He smiled slightly and shook his head, in which I could only assume he meant 'No problem'. I stayed silent after that.

Sooner or later, we heard rustling in the bushes, making us jump. Quickly, the male scrambled to gather everything he had, stomping out the fire and mounting his horse. He frantically motioned for me to get on, and I did, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible, not even wanting a run-in with any monster.

About fifteen to thirty minutes later, we reached some sort of village, where we were greeted by who I assumed was a friend of the male.

"There you are! Took your sweet time getting back, didn't you, Link?" The friend asked. I peeked around to get a closer look. It was a male, and his clothing was close in resemblance to this 'Link' I rode with. Though, he did have a sword on his back. He looked at me, "Who's this?" Link shrugged, sliding off the horse, I doing the same, "You didn't ask him his name?" Link moved his hands around in a sequence, but I knew what he was saying.

'He was injured, Rusl, and I _was_ going to ask him if it weren't for something marauding around us.' Sign language. I'm glad I took the time to learn to understand it. Link then turned to me, 'What _is_ your name, while we're on the subject? Wait, do you even know what I'm saying?'

"I can understand you perfectly." I assured, "I'm Luigi." I answered his main question, making him grin.

'I'm Link. Over there's Rusl.' He motioned his head to his friend, 'Nice to meet you, Luigi.'

"Nice to meet you as well. Thanks again for the help back there." Link nodded.

'How did you get there, anyway? Those wounds don't seem like they came from the monsters around here...'

"Some sort of spell."

'You know magic?'

"No, but-"

"Oi. Sorry to interrupt, but we should be officially getting back. It's almost dark. We can chat later." I can't say he was wrong. The navy blue was taking over the orange sky slowly, but steadily. We walked ahead to our destination chatting idly with one another. EVentually, we reached a small, but beautiful village. I found myself almost instantly relaxed as soon as I walked in.

"Welcome to Ordon Village, Luigi." Rusl turned around and walked backwards, "This is where we live."

"It's lovely." I say, "Better than my place." Rusl laughs.

"That's because you've seen so much 'your place', correct?"

"No, this is definitely better." I laugh, "Trust me, I've seen plenty more than my place."

"An adventurer, eh?"

"You could say that." I nod, turning my attention to where we were going once more. I noticed a small creek to my left, expanding out but not spilling into the walkway anytime soon. We reached a clearing with a variety of targets and a treehouse up above. I took the time to walk around, thoughts running through my head now that it wasn't jumbled up with panic and pain.

First, where did I end up? I know I was in the woods, but just _where_ could I be?

Second, what happened to _me_? I don't look like myself anymore, as if I'm in someone else's body. No, that's impossible.

Third, how am I going to get back home?! Surely there must be some kind of magician or something to help me back to where I came from. Then again… This place doesn't look like there is any kind of magic in existence. I'm so dead.

Sighing, I notice that the horse is hitched up by a pole, and I can see Link behind it, nodding at who I assumed was Rusl-he _was_ the only one around after all-but I took no mind to it as I leaned against the wall-like rock. The sky was a dull orange. It takes a while to get officially dark, it seems. I hear footsteps come over my way, and I look over to see Link.

"Hey. What's up?" I ask. He just grins in return and points to the sky, making me glare at him slightly, "You know what I mean!"

'I know, I know… Couldn't pass up the opportunity, though. Anyway, since you don't exactly have somewhere to go as of now, you wouldn't really mind if you stayed at my place, right?'

"W-well, as long as you don't have a problem with it…" I answer, a bit nervous.

'It's fine with me.'

"Well… thanks, Link." I smile at him. He nods and leads me up to his house, and in no time I fell asleep on the couch-though it was after some hesitation and Link had to convince me that it was fine.


	4. Chapter 4

***screams***

 **I'm so sorry everyone! I got into a whole lot of other fandoms and I just completely forgot about you guys! I'll be better, I promise!**

 **Luckily, since I got Paper Jam recently, I've been jumping back into this lovely fandom~! And random inspiration at midnight as gotten me back on track! This story is not dead! It rises from the ashes like a Phoenix!**

 **You may notice a writing style change in the midst of this chapter, as like everyone does, I have improved my style.**

 **But enough from me! Please enjoy!**

It's been a few weeks ever since I ended up in the Faron Woods and met Link. He and I get along pretty well-and I'm still staying at his place, to my utter embarrassment.

He's introduced me to most of the villagers, and I often find myself hanging out with Ilia while taking care of Epona. I like to help her out quite often and we get the work done faster.

In my spare time when neither Link or Ilia are around I find myself in Link's treehouse carving wood. I never knew I liked it so much, but I do. It helps me get my mind off things. Looking over at the ones I finished right now, I see that I've made a few statues of my friends back in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario-which was my latest creation-, Peach, Daisy, Starlow, Prince Dreambert-which I purposely set next to Starlow, I do think they'd be a cute couple, hehe-, Bowser, Antasma, Fawful, Cackletta, Prince Peasley, etc, etc, etc… Yeah, I made these kind of unconsciously, but they're pretty small and I only used about three quarters of a log for every single one of them. Link likes them a lot, surprisingly.

My latest project isn't a figure, though. I noticed that I have been making a bow, and some arrows to go with it. The bow is extremely smooth and almost finished while the arrows are still in progress. I didn't want to work on it right now, so I got up and strode outside.

"Luigi!" I heard someone call out as I dropped onto the ground. I turned to see Ilia, smiling and waving at me, "Good morning!"

"Morning, Ilia." I smile back, "How are you?"

"I'm great! Anyway, have you seen Link today? Rusl wanted to speak to you both."

"Oh, he's working with Fado again.. The goats seem to be restless this week." I answer, "I think he'll be back soon, though."

"Oh. Well, when you see him next, tell him that Rusl wants to talk to the both of you." Ilia nods.

"I will. Thanks, Ilia." I nod as well, and she smiles.

"No problem~!" She then goes off to do who-knows-what. I let myself relax in the shade for a while before going to work on my bow and arrow again. Picking the bow and the carving knife up, I get rid of the unnecessary wood that's left on the bow, smiling as I held it up to examine it's features. It looked smooth-and it was, to my great triumph-with pure white color-I was to change that later with some berry juice or leaves-the curve of it was perfectly able to handle a string attached and pressure from an arrow or three. Speaking of that, I had also collected a lot of twine from the trees for this very project. It was then that someone tapped my shoulder, making me yelp in surprise. I turned to see none other than Link behind me.

'So, this is your latest project, eh? Got bored of the figurines?' He asked.

"Y-yes, it is!" I slightly recover from the jumpscare earlier, starting to twirl the twine around so it would attach. He nods, looking to the arrows.

'Not exactly done with those yet, I see.' He remarks.

"Yeah, my main focus was on the bow…" Link didn't add anything for a moment.

'You mind if I help?'

"Uh, hang on, let me find my other knife…" I mess with my stuff a little, "Ah! There it is!" I hand it to him, and he starts carving the arrow in a delicate fashion, the way carving is supposed to be. I grinned, still working to get the twine in place. Eventually it was finished and I attached it to the bow, only to notice Link looking at me with a raised eyebrow, all arrows finished.

"... What?" I ask, a bit self-conscious.

'I probably could've made another dozen of arrows waiting for you.' He grinned.

"Wha- You could've told me you were done!" I protest, embarrassed. He laughed in return, and I looked outside, "Oh! Yeah, I forgot to tell you! Rusl wanted to speak with us when we had time." I tell him, and he blinks.

'Really? Well, why don't we see him now? It's almost sundown, and I'm exhausted.'

"Okay!" I put the bow on the table, gathering up the arrows and arranging them before getting up and slipping outside. Link follows as I scramble down the ladder, dashing to where I assumed Rusl would be. Sure enough, he was there, waiting at the little pond Ilia usually hangs out at. He smiled at us and greeted us with a wave, motioning us over to sit beside him. Following Link now, I sat to Rusl's left while my friend took his right. It wasn't going to be long before the sun was fully down… I hope this is going to be quick. I don't like the darkness.

"Glad you two could make it." He finally remarked after a moment of silence, only broken by the trickle of water. Link asked him something, but I could not see clearly what he was trying to say. Rusl answered soon enough and ended my guesses.

"You both were hard at work today. I wanted you two to relax." I didn't think this was relaxing. I had too much to think about. How do I get home? Where's Mario, where's _somebody_ I know from my world? Surely I can't be alone, can I? How did I get here in the first place?

...Kamek's spell. Of course.

BUt I don't recall Kamek being able to do _that_. He sent Mario and I flying a few times, but I've never even _heard_ of this place. It could be a different name for the Forest Maze, or… oh, what am I thinking. This isn't even the Mushroom Kingdom, there are barely any humans there. But here…?

It reminds me of home. Even if this village isn't as advanced in technology and all that.

But it _isn't_ home. Not without my bro.

A voice disturbed my anxious thoughts and startled me out of my melancholic state.

"Do you two ever feel a strange sadness when twilight falls?"


	5. Chapter 5

**For the lovely people who stayed, another update~!**

"H-huh?" I gave Rusl a bewildered look, but he must've not heard me, seeing as he went on.

"They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs." My eyes widened. The Mushroom Kingdom could be that world! If… If I could somehow get there during the intersection… Maybe I could get home! That's it! All I need to do is to pull it off somehow.

A surge of hope welled up inside me, but I soon realized that I had drowned out the conversation the three of us were having. I tuned back in just in time for him to talk about what he needed of us.

"I have a favor to ask of you two… I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family following tomorrow, and though it was tasked to me… Would you two mind taking it? I'm sure you boys need to get out there and see what the world can give you. Besides, neither of you have been to Hyrule, I'm sure." He got nods from the both of us before continuing, "In Hyrule, there is a great castle, and encircling it is Castle Town. The community is definitely larger than the village… And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world that the gods created."

Hyrule…. Hyrule sounds like the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach's Castle is pretty-though unnecessarily-large, and Toad Town circles the place. Toad Town may be only a little bit larger than Ordon village, but it's no doubt that I could get back home if I go.

"You two should see it all for yourselves." He smiled, "I'm sure you've been anxious to get out, Luigi." Anxious to get _home_ , but close enough, I thought with a shy smile. He rose.

"It's late. I shall discuss this to the mayor once we get back to the village. As for you two, get some sleep."

I felt a cool breeze hit my shoulder. I shivered only slightly as I rose hastily, Link following with a stretch before making his way to Epona. I trailed my fingers over my shoulder. The wound kept being persistent. There was no sign of scarring. It was like it had been freshly cut. At least the pain wasn't so bad.

"Luigi, you coming?" I jumped to the sound of Rusl's voice. Link was long gone.

"Ah! Sorry!" I hurriedly rushed out of the little pond and stumbled to Link's side. He chuckled slightly as Rusl took the lead. I trailed on the other side of Epona, but went ahead of her as we crossed the bridge carefully. Rusl locked up the gate like always and escorted us back to Link's treehouse. He left with Uli and Colin, his wife and son, soon after. Link tied Epona up, even though I insisted on doing it. Of course, he didn't want me to trouble myself, as I still was his 'guest'.

'Are you excited for our outing?' He asked me as soon as he entered the house.

"I'm a bit uncertain, to be honest… But it would be nice to venture out for a little while. I suppose it would do me some good. Maybe I could find some clues or something to get me back home. No offense to you, though!" I shook my hands back and forth hurriedly. He only smiled in return.

'None taken at all. I can't say I wouldn't react differently if I suddenly ended up somewhere I didn't know about. I don't blame you whatsoever.' I nodded in thanks, glad he understood.

"Well, It's definitely late now… I think we both need rest." I yawned in the midst of speaking, "Sorry."

Link snickered, 'Very much agreed.' He didn't say anything about me yawning. He snuck up his ladder, waving to me. As for my response, well…

I was already out.

Nothing is around. I am alone. Everything is a deep black. I can hear myself every time I move even the slightest bit. Only one question ran through my mind.

Where am I?

I knew for sure that this is a dream. I longed for them since I ended up in the Faron Woods, but all I got was a sleep devoid of dreams, until now.

Just as I decided to try and look around, I heard a sound similar to a sizzle, though it sounded much more… Magical. I soon noticed a certain glow along with it, a red, blue, and green color moving around in a counterclockwise manner. The source seemed to be coming from my blindside.

I turned around and gasped out of surprise. In front of me I saw what looked to be a giant version of Kamek's magic-er- shapes. But for some odd reason, they were all tangled up. It looked impossible to undo. I reached out and touched the circle as it passed by. A sudden warmth fell over me. I felt better, like I was home.

But it only lasted for a few seconds before the feeling left. The shapes circled in front of me still, as if trying to undo itself. Unfortunately, it couldn't. I touched it once more and the feeling returned. Even if this was an enemy attack in all literal ways, it contained a feeling of home. I swore it called out to me. It probably did.

I wonder if Mario's doing the same thing. Is he still at Bowser's Castle? What of his safety? What of the princess? Wh-I stopped myself from going farther. It started to hurt to think about it.

I stood watching the shapes for who knows how long. I didn't even notice the area fading away until…

"AH!" SLAM!


	6. Chapter 6

**Two updates! This is great!**

~Change view~

Four weeks and three days.

Four weeks and three days since Peach had been kidnapped.

Four weeks and two days since my brother has disappeared.

It's been two weeks since Bowser sent Kamek to report on any findings, _anything_ about Luigi's whereabouts.

There was nothing. There was no sign of my brother anywhere.

Daisy and E Gadd found out as well. They're on the search too. Daisy hasn't found anything yet, and I'm waiting for E Gadd to call sometime soon.

Soon enough, I heard a lovely voice call out to me from the other side of the door.

"Mario? May I come in?"

"Of course." Even with her voice, I couldn't help but still feel drained. Luigi was the only family I had left. As much as I loved Peach, she isn't no Luigi.

She came in with two cups of tea-seeing as she had a teapot-and cookies. I smiled slightly at her.

"I suppose you need this, huh?" She sat beside me, offering up the tea, "The stress has really gotten to you."

"I'm honored, Peach, but.. I-I have to refuse." I shook my head along with that, "I just can't right now."

"Mario, you've been going out every day of every week. You need to relax, and you'll do so now." She told me sternly. I knew she was worried. I didn't want to refuse again, but…

"Peach, I-" I was interrupted by a loud yell from a certain professor.

"MARIO! Mario, are you th-ah! There's my good friend!"

"Hello, professor." I greeted with a slight chuckle, "How goes it?"

"I'll have you know that the one and only Prince Peasley is on the case now!"

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Peach clapped her hands together, looking relieved. I was grateful that the Prince was helping now. If anyone can find Luigi, I'm sure Peasley would be able to. Other than I, of course. But I felt my attention waver away. I wanted to know of my brother, not just this kind of news.

"Yes, yes, it's wonderful! In fact, there has been a discovery I must inform you of immediately!" Not even a millisecond after E Gadd finished, my attention snapped to him. I had even jumped out of the chair I formerly resided in anxiously.

"He's been found?! Where is he?! C-can I talk to him?!" I bombarded him with as many questions that came to mind.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, youngin'! Don't lose your trousers! Sit down!" I did, still staring at him intensely.

"What is it?" Peach asked, much more collected than I, though the smile on her face told a way different story.

"Peasley has found Luigi's green cap lying about in Joke's End. Though, it doesn't seem the feller was around. There are no remnants of footprints, but the Prince is checking the area out as we speak! His cap could've been blown off his head or something, but who knows? But Luigi _must_ be in Beanbean!" I didn't know what to say. I felt a huge relief fall over me in huge tidal waves. I could only laugh much like Luigi did when he rescued me from King Boo and extracted me from the painting. Peach gasped in delight.

"Thank Grambi! This is extraordinary news! I cannot wait for his discovery!"

"I-I… E Gadd, could you please thank him for me? Grambi, you have _no_ idea…"

"Oh, I know well enough, Mario! Do take a breather now! I shall wait for the next update and inform you as soon as I can!"

"Thank you so much. I… I will." With that response, E Gadd's face disappeared, leaving Peach and I smiling warmly.

"So, what was that about the tea again?" Peach inquired.

"Peach... I'd be delighted. I really do need it, don't I?" I chuckled and took the warm red cup, enjoying the warmth in my hands. She smiled and took hers.

"I'm so glad you agree, Mario."

 **Woops**

 **Left you guys on a cliffhanger~**

 **I feel kinda bad for Mario... I'm getting his hopes too high~**

 **I'm basically using Trio Kite on him!**

 **Don't worry, Luigi is going to be coming back in the next update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back to our green-clad stars~! Enjoy!**

My hand clutched at my shoulder as I hissed on the floor, the agony exploding through my body. I had fallen off the couch and right onto my injury. I was conscious of footsteps scrambling my way, and eventually Link popped into view. He looked startled and concerned, and once he saw me on the floor he came to my side.

I was lifted up, and my hand was moved away from my shoulder. Link looked at it before sighing in relief. I looked at him to see if he was saying anything.

'It's not bleeding at all, luckily… But it still looks new.' He signed to me once he noticed me looking at him, 'Did you get startled by Fado?'

"Y-yeah." I nodded. I stood up, running a hand through my hair.

'Scared me too.' Link scratched his head, 'Both of you did.'

"Sorry." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Liiiink! Wake up!" We both winced at how loud the voice was.

'You should rest a bit longer. I was going to invite you to see the goats today, but I don't want you getting worse.' I nodded, though when he exited the door I couldn't help but follow, looking out over the edge as Link talked to Fado. They didn't seem to notice me yet. I felt something surge up inside of me as I looked at the distance between me and the ground. I haven't jumped in forever. I could've gotten rusty.

Before I knew it, I landed on the ground and straightened up. The two who were previously conversing looked at me with wide, shocked eyes.

"Don't worry! I do things like this at home."

"You could've hurt yourself!" Fado scolded me, and I gave a sheepish look.

"Well, I want to see the goats." They didn't say anything for a short while.

'Don't do that again.' Link sighed as he finally gave in. 'Anyway, we need to find Epona. I think Ilia took her again.'

"I hope it's just that." I wondered if Epona could've escaped off into the night, or worse, taken by monsters.

I pushed my thoughts away as I followed Link to the pond. Luckily, Ilia and Epona were both there, content and unharmed. Ilia was petting Epona when she noticed us.

"Oh, hi Link, Luigi." She turned to us, "I washed Epona for you!" Link smiled.

'Thank you.' He slipped up on the horse as I got an idea. It was sort of mean, but I needed some fun. Picking up the horseshoe-shaped grass, I played the little tune Epona liked. Suddenly, she came running my way and Link let out a cry of surprise, still being on Epona's back. I chuckled as he gave me a look. I noticed that Ilia had put a hand over her mouth to suppress giggles, but I didn't rat her out.

"The goats?" I pointed out our mission. Link nodded.

'You're walking, you know.' I laughed as Epona trotted out.

I walked after Epona as he chatted with the townspeople. I didn't say much other than a greeting unless I was brought into the conversation. We finally reached the ranch after some small conversations. Fado noticed Link when he and Epona came close.

"Hey! Sorry to bring you here in such a hurry. These goats won't listen to a single word I say! Sorry, but I need you an' Epona to herd them into the barn real quick. We don't got much time, you think you can do it quick?" Link nodded in response. They went in the barn, and I decided to stay by the fence. As Link started chasing the goats about, I yelled out to him if any were running away from the barn. He ended up finishing quickly and they closed the barn up. I walked into the pen and up to Fado and Link at the former's motioning.

"Much obliged to y'all! You three make a good team! I know you've got things to do tomorrow, so I recommend ya sit back an' relax." He grinned after I reached them.

I felt the small feeling of dread about the 'relax' part. Usually that means Bowser is planning something. But he isn't here… I think. I'd hope not. That would be crazy…. and terrifying.

"Look out!" I felt myself be yanked backwards, and I stumbled over, thoughts interrupted completely. I noticed that Link and Epona had come by where I used to be standing. I shivered slightly at the dull sensation on my injured shoulder.

"Th-thanks, Fado… But could you maybe, er… let go of my shoulder please? It kinda hurts." I kept watching Link and Epona, turning my head his way only slightly. Quickly, his hand almost flew off.

"Shoot! Sorry, Luigi. I didn't mean to hurt ya." I shook my head.

"No harm done."

After a few minutes of Link and Epona jumping hurdles, Link finally jumped over the gate. I had to run after him as Epona kept going. I gave Fado a hurried goodbye before jumping the fence myself.

It wasn't very difficult to get them in my sights again. Link was struggling to get Epona to settle down. Eventually the horse stopped, and I could catch up to them. Link sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his blonde locks of hair, shaking his head. He turned Epona a little before he noticed me.

'You ran all the way here?!' He signed quickly. I laughed.

"Well how else am I supposed to catch up with a runaway horse? Walk?"

'You're crazy.' Link sighed, 'First jumping off the platform and now you run all the way to the pond after me and my horse. What's next?'

"My sudden disappearance?" I suggested without thinking. But that clicked something in my mind as Link laughed. If I were to suddenly disappear and appear at home, how would Link know? Would he witness this? Would he think I was a concept of his imagination?

Or… Will he forget about me?


End file.
